Five powers that can save the universe
by Lumina white Wizard
Summary: Five young people, scattered all over the Earth, are intrusted with the powers to save the world from the Evil that now comes.


"And in your local weather today, the winds are supposed to gust up to 40mph here in Middleton, clouds seem to cover the town and the countryside around it, yet no rain appears to be in the forecast for today, I am Clara Wallace here from news 10 today"  
  
The television is suddenly turned off.  
  
"All I hear in this town is nothing but dark and gloomy weather" stated Chris  
  
Now Chris is a young boy, about 17, ready to be a man, he goes to Middleton high school and is in athletics. He's tall , has red hair, and is decent enough for the ladies.  
  
"Chris, its time for school" his mom yelled  
  
"Yes mother I know I am going" Chris shouted back  
  
Chris grabbed his book bag and started for the door.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something" said his mom  
  
"Not more peanut butter sandwiches, I am going to be sick, I rather starve" stated Chris  
  
His mother walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Now you will take this sandwich and you will like it, don't you forget who you are talking to young man, I am not raising no hoodlums in this house" his mom yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am I am sorry, I wont do it again, I will take the sandwich" Chris said.  
  
He walked on out the door and got in the car and headed for school, he had the headlights on as always because it was always dark here, even during the day.  
  
Blasting to Likin Park, he drove on to school, but in the road he saw something very strange, a heavy fog covered the road ahead.  
  
"Another gloomy day fog is everywhere" Chris said  
  
As he drove on through the fog slowly, he noticed that a figure appear in the mist, it was a white figure but it was pure energy, light even.  
  
"What is this?" Chris said  
  
The figure moved closer to him, it had a long white staff and a long white robe on, almost like royalty.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want" Chris said  
  
The figure remained speechless and moved closer, fear overcame Chris and he remained silent. Then a sudden face appeared, and the man began to speak.  
  
"Young Christopher, my how you have grown so much, I have been watching over you" the man stated  
  
The fear still overtook Chris and he began to drive on, but some force was stopping the car.  
  
"Do not fear, I am not here to hurt you I have come to show you the path in which you are now destined to take." the man said. " My name is Claytonia" said the man  
  
" I am a white wizard that has been watching over you and now I have been sent to you to show you your destiny in life and the important role you play in the future." said Claytonia  
  
The wizard and the boy exchanged gazes and then Chris began to speak.  
  
"I am sorry do you have the right person, I am just a normal kid, living a normal life and not doing anything out of the ordinary, why have you been watching over me and why have I been stopped in the fog and why.." Chris rattled on  
  
"You questions will be answered in due time, but now we must hurry, haven't you noticed the dark days in this town?" Claytonia stated  
  
"Yes I have, but its just the weather, its always dark and gloomy here" Chris said.  
  
"Yes it is, but you feel darker things than the weather don't you?" Claytonia asked.  
  
"Well yes, some things I feel go straight to my soul and stab me like a dark blade that is meant to kill its victims." Chris said.  
  
"Yet I feel like it is a normal feeling for a teenage boy, so I don't speak of it and I don't talk about it to other people around because it bothers me, yet would seem stupid to others, but yes I feel darker things in this world than the weather." Chris said.  
  
Claytonia's eyes widened, he had realized that Chris has seen more than he thought he had seen up to this point. He realizes that this is one of the five young warriors that can bring this world to peace and happiness.  
  
"Come with me I have something to show you little one" Claytonia said.  
  
He takes Chris by the hand and they disappear.  
  
"Where are we going Claytonia" Chris said  
  
"Don't worry you will see in time" Claytonia stated.  
  
As they flew through what seemed like a time tunnel of some kind, lights were flashing and stars were passing by as if streets signs on a fast highway. Then they were coming to a stop. He began to realize where he was, Kind of. 


End file.
